User blog:Happy2432/"House Band" script
Prologue Big City Elementary, hallway (Cricket, Tilly and Remy are walking down the hall.) Cricket: So I've been thinking: we've all heard of horse thieves, but have you ever heard of...horse...thieves? Get it? Horses? Who are thieves? (All laugh.) Tilly: And what about seahorses? And don't get me started on...sea...horses! (More laughter.) Remy: And how about salt shakers? Ever heard of salt...shakers? Get it? (No one laughs.) Cricket: We'll work on that, Remy. (They pass a bulletin board and stop.) Tilly: Hey, look! Advertisements! Cricket: Tilly, is this your usual ad diversion again, 'cause I'm not warnin' you next time. Tilly: I have my own life, Cricket. Now let's see... (Cricket rolls his eyes and Tilly starts scanning the board; pans across each ad as she describes it.) Tilly (OS): Track meets...jazz club...oh! A stuffed animal convention? I'd like that. Battle of the bands, pottery class -- (The second to last of these hits Cricket hard.) Cricket: Tilly, STOP! Go back to that last one! Tilly: Pottery class? Cricket, are you interested in makin' sugar bowls? 'Cause Gramma's runnin' out of 'em easily. Cricket: No, the one about the battle of the bands! Tilly: Oh, you mean this one? (Close-up of the ad as she reads it) "Battle of the bands, Friday night at Big Coffee. Do you have what it takes to rock your city?" Cricket: Do we have what it takes? Well, of course we do! And check this out... (reads the rest of it) "Winner receives $100,000 in cash, and a recording contract at Big City Records"?!? Remy: Gee, that sounds amazing, Cricket. But...I don't think we'll ever be able to -- Cricket: WE'RE SIGNIN' UP! C'mon, Tilly! Let's go tell the others! (runs off) Tilly: That Cricket. Always full of surprises. Remy: I guess he's really excited about starting a band, huh, Tilly? Cricket (OS): I'M MORE THAN EXCITED, I'M OVEREXCITED!!! Tilly: Yup, checks out. (Cuts to the theme song.) Part 1 Big City Elementary, cafeteria (Episode title appears as a music poster on the wall; Cricket is with Tilly, Remy, Kiki, Benny and Weezie at their table, showing them the ad from the board.) Cricket: So as you can see, bands gather at Big Coffee to see which of them has what it takes to rock their city. The winner wins $100,000 and a record deal! (Excited chatter from them.) Kiki: I've always wanted to be in my own band! I picture myself as this: Kiki, star singer. Weezie: If I were to be in any kind of band, I'd lay my own beat. Like this. (drums a rhythm on the table) Benny: I wanna be in a band, too! Remy: So do I! I've got my violin, so... Cricket: That's just what I've thought of! We'll form our own rock and roll country band! Tilly: My own brother. A bonafide boy in the band. A boy with a beat. A band boy. Kiki: So what should we do? I don't have any instruments. Benny: All of my instruments are toys! Weezie: I only have a sound system. Cricket: Don't worry. I know someone who used to be in a band once. And she's gonna be happy to -- Big Coffee, interior (Smash cuts to a close-up of Gloria.) Gloria: Absolutely not! No, Cricket. I'm not lending you any of my instruments! (Behind them, a stage is being set up for the battle of the bands.) Cricket: Gloria, where's your heart? I need instruments to form a band! Gloria: I'm sorry, Cricket. Last time you sneaked into my closet, I found my bass in pieces. You should've just asked first! Cricket: But Gloria -- Gloria: No buts! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see Ms. Cho and attain to her checklist. (leaves) Cricket: Darn it, I'm gonna need backup. I'll have to call in extra reinforcements. Green's house, living room (Inside, Cricket has summoned the whole family to the couch.) Bill: Let me get this straight. You just signed up for the Big Coffee battle of the bands? Cricket: Mm-hmm! Nancy: And you can't be a band without instruments? Cricket: Mm-hmm! Gramma: Well, tough luck, kid! You ain't gonna find instruments around here! And we don't have enough to buy any. Cricket: But Gramma! Without instruments, we can't form a band! Tilly: There has to be another way! Bill: (something hits him) Hmm...maybe there is. Cricket, Tilly: Dad? Bill: I know someone in this family who used to be in a band himself: my uncle Eustace. Cricket, Tilly: (gasps) Tilly: Our great uncle was a...singer?!? Cricket: You gotta be kiddin' me! Bill: Not at all. Uncle Eustace was the elite frontman of a band known as... (shows an autographed picture of Eustace with his band) Twisted Brothers. (Flashback to Eustace and his band performing.) Bill (VO): They would wow the crowds with their country and rock and roll stylings, and boy! There were hundreds of fans screaming their names! (Eustace signs autographs.) Bill (VO): Eustace was the best of them all, and with his most-prized electric guitar, everyone loved him! (He strums his black and maroon guitar once; the girls scream; back to present.) Bill: Unfortunately, when Eustace died of some rare disease in the middle of their world tour, the band was forced to split up. Cricket: Oh, man. I had no idea I was related to a musician! Nancy: Eh, this family is full of secrets, son. Sometimes you have hidden depths about it. Tilly: What happened to Eustace's guitar? Is it still around? Gramma: No idea! Last place I saw it, it was being put in the attic, and I've never seen it since! Never bothered to go up there and look for it. It's possibly lost for good! Nancy: I remember you put other instruments up there, too. Cricket: (gasps) That's it! The attic! Dad, can we search the attic? Pleeeeeeeease? Bill: (sighs) Gosh, I don't know. Lettin' you kids roam up there could be -- Cricket: (with big eyes) Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase? (Pause; Bill strains for a bit.) Bill: Oh...all right, go ahead! Cricket, Tilly: Whoo-hoo! Bill: Sheesh. The puppy dog eyes really get me. Nancy: No offense, Bill. He got you good. Attic (The door to the attic opens; Cricket and Tilly come up and switch on the light.) Cricket: (coughs) Man, time to clean up here, Dad! You've got nuthin' but a pigsty in this room! Tilly: If Herbert were to see this, he'd crash the whole place apart. (They traverse the attic.) Cricket: Okay. Dad said there were instruments up here...so...where would we find 'em? Tilly: How about the music pile? Cricket: Tilly, you're a genus! Why, if there were music piles, I would -- Tilly: No, the music pile is over there. (Up ahead in the far back corner of the attic are several boxes labelled "music"; the kids approach them slowly, dust them off and cough/sneeze. Cricket opens a box, eyes going wide with surprise as he gasps.) Cricket: Tilly, look! There's musical instruments in this box! (He takes out a tambourine and kazoo; he blows the latter and shakes the former.) Tilly: And in this one, too! (opens a box to reveal a drum kit) Man, no wonder we never opened these! Cricket: We did it, Tilly! We can finally form a band! All that's left is -- (trips) Whoa! (Shows he tripped on a guitar case.) Cricket: Wha...? I don't remember puttin' a guitar here before. (He unlocks the latches; cuts to black as he opens it. He gasps as a glow catches him; inside the case is none other than...) Cricket: Great uncle Eustace's guitar! (It is in the here and now, looking as perfect as it did back then; he picks it up.) Cricket: Wow... Tilly: Thank you, Great Uncle, for this gift. Cricket: Let's see if it still sounds good. (He takes a deep breath and strums it once; it is so loud, it causes the whole room to shake - even the entire house - and everyone wobbles in their place. Even the animals try to hold on. After about seventeen whole seconds, the strum finally dies away and the shaking stops; a siren is heard in the distance.) Cricket: Yup, it's perfect. Part 2 Green's house, garage (Cricket sets up the garage for band practice: he plugs in a speaker.) Cricket (OS): Perfect. (The others have joined him and all the instruments are set up, left to right: tambourine, violin, drumkit, electric guitar, bass, keyboards.) Cricket: Now we have everything we need to form our own band! (Excited chatter from the others; they select the instrument they want. First Remy gets his violin.) Remy: Yes! Gotcha, violin! Kiki: (keyboards) Wow! Awesome! (plays a few notes) Ooooooh! Benny: (tambourine) Perfect! (shakes it and laughs) Weezie: (drumkit) Nice. (plays a beat) Just what I needed. (Last Cricket and Tilly get the electric guitar and bass, respectively.) Tilly: This is perfect, Cricket. We have our own band now! Cricket: Yeah! We've got the music, we've got the instruments, we've got the members... Remy: Now all we need is a name! (That last statement hits Cricket hard.) Cricket: A name? Oh, man...I didn't even think of names! I was only focused on getting the instruments! Tilly: Don't worry, we can help. Kiki: How 'bout the Kikettes? You know, 'cause I'm Kiki, and...it's part of my name. Cricket: Nah, too girly. Remy: How about...the Cricket Six? I'd say the Cricket Five, but...it would be one less. Cricket: Nope, too obvious. Benny: Cricket and the Crickets? Cricket: Uh-uh, too selfish. Weezie: The Green Team? Cricket: No, that's more of a family thing. Tilly: We're all out of ideas, Cricket! We can't just enter that contest as just..."the band"! Kiki: Yeah! What should our band be called? (Cricket starts to think; silence for a moment.) Cricket: Hmm...well...we're a group of kids...and we dig the country and all...and Tilly and I come from the country...and our band is country and rock and roll... (More thinking; all of a sudden he gasps.) Cricket: I've got it! How about...the Country Kids? (Excited and approved chatter from the others.) Kiki: The Country Kids, that's perfect! Weezie: Totally cool, man. Remy: That's a perfect name, Cricket! Cricket: Thank you, everyone. Now it's time we rehearse. Garage, moments later (Weezie begins a click track and everyone starts playing a melody. In an instant, the rest of the Greens come out of the house. All three voice chatter and a few more bars pass before the melody dies away; they cheer.) Cricket: Oh, there you are! What'dja think? Nancy: That was perfect, son. You sound just like a rock star! Gramma: Hey! And you found Eustace's guitar! It sure does fit you. Cricket: Why thank you, family. I would take it all on myself for getting the idea in the first place. Tilly: Will you be coming to see us at the show? Bill: Oh, you bet we will! Seems to me like you're becoming much like uncle Eustace. Gramma: Mean it! With that guitar and your music, you're sure to become the next Twisted Brothers! (On the next few lines, the camera zooms in on a wide eyed Cricket.) Nancy (OS): Oh, so I guess he's gonna be a famous rock star, huh? Bill (OS): He sure is, Nance. Gramma (OS): Matter of fact, he should be the only rock star I wanna see! Bill (OS): Okay, now you're goin' overboard, Ma. (Conversation continues under.) Cricket: (entranced) Me?...A...star...? Bill: ...Anywho, keep up the good work! Gramma: Can I sneak onstage during their act? Bill: No. (They walk back inside; Cricket is completely mesmerized by his family's words.) Cricket: A star...me...famous... Tilly: You okay, Cricket? Cricket: Wow... (He imagines himself stepping out of a limo, giving autographs, adding his handprints to cement, and performing onstage.) Dream audience: Cricket! Cricket! Cricket! Cricket! Cricket! Cricket! (Back to reality.) Tilly: Cricket? Cricket! CRICKET! Cricket: (snaps out) Oh! Uh...sorry, I just...got all caught up for sec. I -- (fake coughs) Just gettin' excited, that's all. Remy: You sure? You were staring into space for like, eleven minutes. Weezie: Yeah, is somethin' on your mind, bro? Cricket: Oh, nothing! Just...pre-show jitters! Anyway, back to rehearsal. And one, and two, and three, and four! (He begins strumming; the other members just shrug and play along.) Front yard (Now it is nighttime; everyone is leaving.) Cricket: Okay, everyone! Great rehersal! Just a few more weeks, and we'll be better than the rest! Kiki: But Cricket, the battle of the bands is in two days. Cricket: Eh, so what? A couple of days, we'll have the best of the best! Anywho, g'night! See ya after school for rehearsal! (He walks away humming to himself as the friends leave; Tilly comes over.) Tilly: Cricket, what is the matter with you? You've been weird to us all through band practice. Is something up with you? Cricket: Me? Something? What makes you think that? After all, I am the best superstar everyone's ever seen. Tilly: (gasps) That's what I'm talkin' about, Cricket. This band isn't about just you. It's about all of us, and performing as a team. Cricket: Yeah-heh, right. Us. As a team. I know that. Sis, I think it's time we get some sleep. We've got school, y'know. Tilly: (sighs) I'm serious, Cricket. You have to share the spotlight. (After she goes inside...) Cricket: (sarcastically) All right, I'll share. (after a beat) Share the amazing stylings of you-know-what, that is. (He snickers to himself; fade to black.) Big City Elementary, cafeteria (School the following day. Cricket is at his table writing in a songbook.) Cricket: (half-singing) I'm writin' a great song, 'cause I'm gonna be the greatest superstar in the battle of the baaaaaaands! (Tilly and the others come by as he hums.) Remy: Hi, Cricket! Kiki: Ooh, nice song! Cricket: Thanks. I wanted to take the advantage of us bein' superstars and think of somethin' behind it all. So...I wrote a song. (He shows them the sheets; they marvel at it.) Remy: Wow, look at that! Benny: Oooooh... Kiki: That's amazing! Tilly: See? I told you to think of us for a change. Cricket: Think of you? Bah, this is just a work-in-progress. A couple of rehearsals, and it'll be just like I thought of. Anywho, let's eat! (He starts wolfing down his food; the others are confused.) Weezie: Somethin's tellin' me that Cricket is off the hook. Kiki: Really of the hook! Cricket: Oh, stop spazzin' about, Kiki, and eat your food! The competition's tomorrow! We gotta be full of whatever food gives ya to be fully music-ified! (He wolfs again as everyone shares worrying looks.) Green's house, garage (The band is rehearsing.) Cricket: ♫ ...Bit by a frog ♫ ♫ Got a rash on my legs, dropped a dozen eggs ♫ ♫ I got splinters at seven and ten ♫ ♫ And tomorrow, I'll do it all again ♫ (Song ends; everyone exchanges approved chatter.) Remy: Gee, we sounded great! Obviously, we don't even need to rehearse this one! Tilly: All thanks to the boy who brought all this up. Cricket: Yeah, it sure is great and all. Except...well... Kiki: Except what? Cricket: I-i-it needs a few changes. We should add a wicked guitar solo after the first chorus, and maybe the second, third...everything? (The gang is confused.) Cricket: A-a-and Kiki? Your keyboard sounds a little too echoey. You should tone it down a notch. Kiki: But why? Cricket: 'Cause it's gettin' in the way of my wicked guitar solos! Kiki: What? Cricket: And there's this verse, "sweat in my eyes"? That's too gross! We should change it to like, "stars in my eyes" or somethin'! Benny: But I like it! And besides, Cwicket, you love gross things! Cricket: THIS IS MUSIC, BENNY! And Weezie? I'd suggest you speed up your drumbeats to match my wicked guitar solos! Oh, and make 'em softer. Weezie: But Cricket, I -- Cricket: And Remy, you're playing way too loudly! I can't hear my guitar with all this stringin' in the way! Remy: Cricket?! What are you -- Cricket: And one last thing, if we're gonna win the battle of the bands, you're gonna have to do whatever I say, no matter what! Do you understand?! All others: (sighs) Yes, Cricket. Cricket: Perfect! And a one, two, three, four! (All struggle to replicate Cricket's request.) Remy: (to Tilly) Something tells me Cricket is letting stardom go to his head. Tilly: He sure is indeed. Part 3 Green's house, next day, dining room (Cricket and Tilly are at the table.) Cricket: Oh yeah, I'm ready! I'm ready! To win the battle of the bands tonight!!! Gramma: Somethin's up with ya, boy. I just can't put my finger on it. Bill: I can't literally put my finger on it! (shows severed finger) See? Gramma: Mmm. Cricket: I sure hope you'll be cheering me at the show tonight, 'cause...after I win, I'll be famous!! Tilly: (suspiciously) Hmm...you mean we'll be famous, Cricket. Remember? Cricket: Yeah, right. I know. But I'm gonna be the...staaaaaarrrrr! Gotta get ready for school, latah! (leaves) Tilly: I don't like Cricket's new behavior. Papa, did Eustace let stardom go to his head, like what Cricket is doing right now? Bill: No, Tilly. He didn't. He was very kind to his bandmates, and shared the spotlight with everyone else. That's what bein' in a band is all about, you know. Tilly: That's what I'm worried about! He's so focused on becoming famous, he's not even focused on our act anymore! Gramma: Well, you're gonna have to teach him a lesson! He keeps this up? You've gotta kick him out. Tilly: Kick him out? But...this is his band! Gramma: It ain't just his band! It's all of your band! Don't let it get to him any further! Now get ready for school, I'm gettin' exasperated just sayin' this. Tilly: Yes, Gramma! (leaves) Bill: Ma, isn't kicking Cricket out of his own band wrong? Gramma: I know what I'm tellin', Bill! Garage, that afternoon (Everyone gathers in the garage.) Cricket: All right, everybody! Let's keep up the good work and this band will be better than we first thought of! Remy: Are you sure...Cricket? Benny: Are you gonna add more "wicked guitar sowos"? Cricket: Now that you've thought of it, Benny...I am. Okay, let's do this! And a one, two, three, four! (They start performing their song rather poorly and out of tune.) Cricket: No! NO! NOOOOOOO! (Music stops.) Cricket: I love how we're doing our best, but why is everyone out of rhythm with my music?!?!? Kiki: That's just what it is, Cricket. You told me to play less echoey. Weezie: A softer drumbeat? That's not what I've though of, man. Remy: And I'd rather play my violin as loud as I want to! Cricket: You!? And your instruments!? This is about me! I'' wrote a song, ''I started this band, and I'' am going to win this contest! '''Tilly:' You mean, we're going to win this contest, Cricket! I'' was the one who brought you into this in the first place, and ''I can tell you're not being a good band leader! Cricket: YOU WHAT! Obviously, I am a good leader! But of course, I'm the better superstar than the rest of ya! AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME! (Everyone gasps in horror.) Tilly: You know what, Cricket? I'm starting to not like this anymore. You ruined everything! Kiki: Yeah, I wish you wouldn't have done this to us! Benny: I'd wather be makin' my own music! Weezie: Yeah, me too! Remy: I wish you never started this! Cricket: Well, that's too bad for you! As long as I'm around, I am going to shine in this band! Tilly: Not anymore, Cricket. We don't want you in this band at all! You're OUT! Others: YEAH! Cricket: Fine! If you don't want you ultra superstar, then I guess you don't deserve to win at all! Goodbye! (He angrily stomps out of the garage and enters the house.) Cricket: And don't even think of inviting me again! (He slams the door.) Tilly: Good riddance. Shall we do it our way? (Approved chatter from everyone; they start rehearsing, but without a leader, they struggle and don't sound very good.) Cricket and Tilly's bedroom (Cricket watches from the window.) Cricket: Hmmph. They can struggle all they want. I don't deserve to be with them at all. After all, they don't need an ultra superstar. (He sits on his hammock.) Cricket: I'm gonna be a famous rock star, whether I'm in a band or not! (He starts muttering under his breath; Bill comes in.) Bill: Son? I-is everything okay? Why the long face? Cricket: They kicked me out of my own band. Obviously, they hate everything I did for them! Bill: What are you talkin' about? Cricket: I wanted to be the best superstar I could ever imagine! So I went and...changed the song, forced everyone to do what I do...and more. I kinda sorta went and...stole everyone's spotlight. Bill: Oh, son...y'know, performing in a band isn't about just you, y'know. Cricket: It isn't? Bill: No. When it comes to joining bands whatsoever, it's good to put other's needs before yours. You're their leader, and it's best you don't care for just yourself. Give everyone else a chance to do it their way. That's what's being a rock star is truly about. Cricket: I suppose... (He looks out the window; the garage is empty, and everyone has gone.) Cricket: Oh...they went without me! This is all my fault, I shouldn't have started this band in the first place...at this rate, I don't think we'll win at all! (He bursts into tears and Bill pulls him in for a remorseful hug.) Bill: Oh, son... Big Coffee, interior (It is now night; the battle of the bands is well underway. Guests have gathered to watch a family of four playing jazz instruments onstage. At the counter, Gloria watches, entranced, only to spill her coffee all over Ms. Cho next to her.) Gloria: Oh, sorry! (She nervously wipes the coffee up as Ms. Cho grumbles; onstage, the family finishes their act as the host steps forth.) Host: Give it up for Jazz Force Four! (Applause.) Host: Up next, here's Jace and Kareen with their take on wicked love ballads! (More applause as Jace and Jareen take the stage and begin playing a song; he has a guitar slung up while she uses a piano.) Kareen: I like, dedicate this to those who are already in love out there. Jace: Anything for you, babe. (They share kiss; cut to Nancy and Gramma up front.) Gramma: BLECH! The last thing I'd want is anything but that mushy gunk! Nancy: Oh, come on, Alice. It's fun. Gramma: Speakin' of fun, is Cricket comin'? Nancy: I don't know. Bill said earlier he mistreated his act. Gramma: Well, he got what he deserved! Backstage (Tilly peeks out from behind the curtain; she and the others have set up for their act, wearing performance attire and looking quite regretful.) Tilly: Oh, man...without Cricket, I don't think we're a group anymore. Kiki: You think we went too hard on him? Weezie: I think the answer is he went hard on us. Benny: Yeah! Sucks for him! Remy: What are we gonna do? We're up next! We can't perform well without Cricket! Tilly: We know. We should just give him time to think about how much he's mistreated us from the beginning. (All go silent and nod.) Green's house, living room (Cricket enters with Bill.) Cricket: If we hadn't even started that band, I wouldn't have done this in the first place! (They sit on the couch.) Bill: Son, I appreciate you making up for your mistakes, but it's not me who should be apologizin' to. It's your bandmates, aka your sister and your friends. Cricket: (sighs) You're right, Dad. But how will I ever make up? (He spots a slip of paper on the table; he takes it and reads it.) Cricket: (reads) "Dear Cricket. Hate to tell you in person, so I've decided to write this myself." (Close-up of the letter.) Tilly (VO) You've been really foolish to tell us what to do and constantly steal the spotlight. The real brother of mine would just roll with it and have fun. Besides, I've liked the idea to form a band. But it's no band without you, and what's important is if we work together and just have fun. Signed, your sister and bandmate, Tilly. (Cricket stares at the letter for a moment; something hits him.) Cricket: She really does care. (looks determined; to Bill) Dad, I'm gonna go get ready. Take me backstage to Big Coffee! I've got a band to make up with. Bill: (smiles) That's my son. Big Coffee, backstage (The rest of the band is worrying more.) Remy: Oh...they're almost done! We're gonna have to go on without Cricket! Kiki: But we'll sound awful without him! Tilly: Well, we're just gonna have to make the best of it. (A fake cough catches her off-guard; she looks behind to see a remorseful Cricket, all suited up and holding the guitar case.) Cricket: Hey, guys. Tilly: Cricket? Is that you? I-I mean... (faux haughty) Why, if it isn't our former leader. How's it like bein' a mega superstar, huh? Cricket: Tilly -- stop. I get it. (He quietly crosses forward.) Cricket: Guys...I'm really sorry I hogged all the attention, changed everything, and told you all what to do. I was so focused on wanting to win, I saw it as a chance of bein' famous and all. But it's not about just me, it's about all of us. And it doesn't matter what we do now. What matters is we should...stick together and do whatever we want. (The others are touched.) Tilly: Oh, Cricket...what would we ever do without you? That's so nice...! (They all gather for a group hug and voice happy chatter.) Cricket: So can I be back in the band? Tilly: You're not back in your band. (Cricket frowns) You're back...in our band. Cricket: (smiles) You guys! (Applause is heard as Jace and Kareen finish their act.) Host: Wow! Talk about love filling this room all over! (chuckles) And now, the final contestants of the night! Please welcome, a new band that none of us have ever heard of...the Country Kids! (More applause) Cricket: You ready to do this...as a team? (He holds his hand out; one by one the others put theirs on top of his own for a hand stack.) All: Country Kids! (They raise their hands and cheer; then they take their places with their respective instruments. Cricket opens the case with Eustace's guitar and puts it on.) Cricket: This is for you, Eustace. Stage (The curtain opens to reveal the band all together. The crowd applauds loudly; Bill has joined Gramma and Nancy up front. After the applause dies down...) Cricket: This song goes out for all that has been inspiring for all of us...whether in the spotlight, or living run-of-the-mill. (Weezie does a clicktrack and they begin to play perfectly.) Cricket: ♫ I got sweat in my eyes ♫ ♫ Lost a bet and got bit by a hundred flies ♫ ♫ I fell out a big old tree ♫ ♫ Hit every branch and scraped up both my knees ♫ ♫ I got chased by a dog, bit by a frog ♫ ♫ Got a rash on my legs, dropped a dozen eggs ♫ ♫ I got splinters at seven and ten ♫ ♫ And tomorrow, I'll do it all again ♫ (Brief keyboard lick from Kiki.) ♫ I got gunk in my hair ♫ Bumped a bucket, spilt water everywhere ♫ I got sand in my pants ♫ Broke a sewage pipe, let in loads of ants ♫ I got chased by a dog, (chased by a dog) bit by a frog (bit by a frog) ♫ Got a rash on my legs (rash on my legs), dropped a dozen eggs (dozen eggs) ♫ I got splinters at seven and ten (seven and ten) ♫ And tomorrow, I'll do it all again ♫ (Violin line from Remy; kazoo bit from Benny.) Every day is wild and fun ♫ Big adventures for us and everyone ♫ We all learn from our mistakes now and then ♫ 'Cause we all know tomorrow we'll do it again ♫ (Wild guitar solo from Cricket.) ♫ I let animals run wild ♫ ♫ Got a cavity, became a feral child ♫ ♫ Joined a riot in the store ♫ ♫ Shaved my hair bald, but I want some more ♫ ♫ I got chased by a dog, (chased by a dog) bit by a frog (bit by a frog) ♫ ♫ Got a rash on my legs (rash on my legs), dropped a dozen eggs (dozen eggs) ♫ ♫ I got splinters at seven and ten (seven and ten) ♫ ♫ And tomorrow, I'll do it all again We know tomorrow, I'll do it all again ♫ ♫ Yeah, tomorrow, I'll do it all again ♫ (Wild outro as song ends; crowd cheers loudly.) Cricket: THANK YOU, BIG CITY! (More wild applause, even Bill is getting at it.) Bill: YAY, CRICKET! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (The host comes back onstage with an envelope just as the cheering dies down.) Host: Wow! That really brought down the house! Well, we've seen lots of acts tonight, but unfortunately...I can only name one of you a winner. Just so you know. And now, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for! (An intense drumbeat plays.) Host: The winner of the battle of the bands is... (All tense up with nervousness; the host opens the envelope and reads the index card inside as the drumroll ends...) Host: THE COUNTRY KIDS! (Crowd cheers their loudest; Cricket and the gang are suprised.) Cricket: We did it! We won! (They jump for joy and cheer happily; cut to the Greens.) Bill: YAY, CRICKET! Nancy: You did it, kiddo! Gramma: Whoooo-hoo!! (Even Gloria is happy.) Gloria: Way to go Cricket! (whistles) (A stagehand arrives with an enormous check - the $100,000.) Cricket: Oh, yes! Bring it here! Come to Papa! (gets it) Yes! We did it! We got the money! (Now the host arrives with a contract.) Host: And, here's your contract for your record deal at Big City Records! Just sign along the dotted line, and you're on your way to superstardom! (Cricket excitedly takes the pen and slowly reaches toward the dotted line, ready to sign; suddenly he stops, looks back at his friends, and takes his arm away before he sighs.) Cricket: Thanks, for everything. I really love the money and all, but this record deal? I'm gonna have to say no. (Everyone gasps.) Tilly: But why, Cricket? You always wanted to be a superstar. Remy: Yeah. Why would you not accept it? Cricket: Because, I've learned something today. Being in a band isn't about what you have and what you want, it's about the time you spend with your bandmates, aka your friends. And even though there are lots we can do together, it's best to just go with the flow and do whatever you want, rather than strictly telling others what to do. And it isn't just entirely about me, it's about all of us. A band, a group of friends...a family. (The crowd cheers happily in reply.) Cricket: Besides, it's best if we just perform for fun, rather than become superstars and all. I don't think we're ready for that just yet. Host: We completely understand. Everyone, let's give another round of applause for the Country Kids! (Everyone stands up and cheers at their loudest; the band members all gather in a line.) Kiki: Well, Cricket? Looks like we did it! Benny: We're the best! Weezie: Totally rockin'. Remy: Congratulations, Cricket! Cricket: No, congratulations, all of us. Looks like we've got what it takes...to rock our city! Tilly: That's my bro. Eustace would be so proud of you. (She happily hugs her brother. All line up before the cheering crowd and take a celebratory bow. They wave happily as the cheering continues.) Category:Blog posts